


Babylon's Tales

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney e Justin Tylor si raccontano - e si lasciano raccontare - in una raccolta di drabble che tenta di sintetizzare in one-shot da sole cento parole lo spirito della luminosa comunità del Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Miss Sunshine

Fictional Dream © 2009 (28 dicembre 2009)

Tutti i personaggi di _Queer as Folk_ USA appartengono a Showtime, a Cowlip e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/401/babylon-s-tales)).

********

L’ha chiamata _Agatha_ , perché il ritmo di un pugno di sillabe è anche un colore. Chi ti chiama, ti dipinge addosso un destino.   
Agatha non ama un nome che puzza di vecchio quasi fosse un acrilico dimenticato in soffitta, come non ama i suoi capelli troppo biondi e troppo sottili, da vecchio putto disilluso.   
I capelli di suo padre.   
A Pittsburgh torna dunque d’inverno, quando di luce ce n’è poca. Torna per scoprirsi nelle strade di suo padre, cantilenando di un’eroica iniziazione sentimentale.   
  
“Chi sei? Un raggio di sole?”

Agatha socchiude le palpebre e sorride. “Tu devi essere Gus Kinney...”


	2. La regola dell'amico

Quando avevo solo diciassette anni, il fatto che Justin fosse gay fu, per un po’, la migliore novità offerta da Pittsburgh.  
In una città come la nostra, in effetti, cosa puoi augurarti di eccitante, se non una passeggiata sulla Liberty Avenue?  
A diciassette anni, però, da un amico gay ti aspetti qualcosa di diverso, anche se non sai bene cosa significhi questa diversità: se sensibilità, o tenerezza, o comprensione.  
Poi cresci. Cresce il tuo amico gay e scopri anche quale sia la fregatura.  
“Carino, Justin. Non è che potresti presentarmelo?”  
Come direbbe Brian, ma c’è ancora qualche etero al mondo?


	3. Un principe per Emmett

Quando la zia Lula – già ubriaca di primo mattino – si piazzava in veranda con il tavolinetto dei tarocchi in grembo, c’era sempre chi scuoteva la testa e faceva quel gesto inequivocabile con cui additi i matti di casa.   
La verità, lo sanno tutti, non è mai popolare.   
Alla storia che anch’io avrei avuto un principe, però, non ho mai smesso di credere: tant’è che ho trovato George.   
“Non mi risulta che Cenerentola facesse la badante,” sogghigna Brian dal soppalco del Babylon.   
“Perché? Tra qualche anno cosa pensi che sarò io?”   
__Per fortuna c’è sempre un raggio di sole__ _._


	4. I consigli di Mamma Checca

Ho sempre pensato di avere la vocazione giusta per essere una favolosa mamma checca.  
Come diceva zia Lula, _Emmett, tesoro, splendi così tanto che faresti ritrovare la strada anche alla stella cometa_.  
Persino Justin ha pensato a me per trovare qualcosa di adatto a Brian (e questo potrebbe essere un segno del Destino), benché non capisca come uno possa regalare qualcosa di inatteso a chi ha già tutto e non merita niente.  
  
“Hai provato a mettergli un bel fiocco?” gli suggerisco io.  
“Dove?”  
“Be’, prima dovresti tirarti giù jeans e slip.”  
Fare felici gli altri è sempre una soddisfazione.


	5. La solitudine di Dio

Quella del Babylon è una storia corale.   
Non puoi pensarlo come un luogo, ma come un organismo vivo, dotato di un suo cervello, di un suo cuore e, soprattutto, di un suo cazzo.   
Se uno ci pensa su un attimo, in effetti, il cazzo è la prima cosa che ti viene in mente quando dici di un’idiozia. La seconda parola che usi è _stronzata_.   
_Cazzo-culo_ : due punti per cui passa una sola retta.   
E poi c’è Dio: balla da solo e si lascia immaginare, perché la sua, d’immaginazione, è volata altrove.   
Senza sole, Dio è triste persino nella nuova Babilonia.


	6. Pigmalione

Non ho mai pensato che potesse finire finché non sono cresciuto.  
Forse l’ho sempre saputo, ma se ti fidi della ragione è più facile che ti accodi a dei matti esaltati ossessionati dalla Luce.  
Se mi fossi fidato della mia, di ragione, non l’avrei mai incontrato.  
Sapevo che sarebbe finita perché ero la sua opera d’arte: e ogni artista sa che, prima o poi, quello che ha costruito non gli apparterrà più.  
Brian mi ha plasmato a sua immagine e somiglianza, quasi fosse una divinità.  
Peccato che, come Dio, non abbia preso in considerazione la virtù più dolorosa: la disobbedienza.


	7. La morte di un amore

Un amore che muore è un’impronta ancora calda nel letto, come l’odore di una notte che non lascia spazio al rimpianto.   
Un amore che muore è il silenzio del mattino e la nostalgia di un bambino tra le tue braccia; il profumo di una purezza che hai trasformato in forza.   
Un amore che muore è la tristezza del silenzio, mentre respiri il niente e nel niente ti alzi, ti vesti, t’inventi un’indifferenza da incollare alla maschera del perdente.   
Non è vero che sei più forte di tutto, più della paura, più del rimpianto: sei solo un ipocrita senza più sole.


	8. La stagione delle Fate

La zia Lula diceva: _sorridi alla primavera, perché forse non ce ne sarà un’altra_. A quel punto le portavo una bottiglia di gin e aggiungeva: “Ma cosa ce ne importa?” quasi a rimarcare come la lucidità degli ubriachi sia l’unica vera forma di saggezza. A me la primavera è sempre piaciuta, come i colori pastello, i ciliegi in fiore, le t-shirt senza maniche e i jeans aderenti sul culo.  
La primavera è la stagione degli amori e del rinnovamento; soprattutto, è il momento in cui si riuniscono le _fate_.  
Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho una Trilly portoricana che mi aspetta.


End file.
